


From the Ground, Up

by KllTSU (Jazzyena)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BittyBones, Other, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is artsy, Reader likes to sew and craft, add more tags as chapters go on, baby blue - Freeform, blueberry, how do tags, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzyena/pseuds/KllTSU
Summary: Reader is living her life day to day, but seeks some excitement in her mundane life.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I can't summary. Maybe I'll make it better, later.  
> This is the first time I'm writing seriously in a few years so it may not be the best. c':

Today started like any other. Your alarm rings, you turned it off, you go back to sleep. It rings another hour later, turn it off, back to sleep. Ring. Off. Sleep. This cycle usually goes on for a few hours before deciding to stay awake. Even then, you're just laying in the bed for minutes one end. You mindlessly look around your room. Shirts and socks strewn across the floor, your dresser covered in various papers and mugs. Light filtered evenly from your window accenting the pastel colored walls. Various posters are seemingly plastered in a few random places. Maybe you'll fill in those empty spots one day.

After glancing at a couple other miscellaneous items you decide to finally get off of your ass. You put on one of your favorite t-shirts of a dabbing unicorn and slip into a pair of cat slippers. Stretching, you shuffle to the door and turn the doorknob and walk down your apartments long hallway leading to the kitchen. The kitchen, if you could even call it that, was a small counter space with a fridge, a microwave, and a sink. Your mom had bought you a few hot plates and some conducting pans, so you wouldn't burn yourself or the apartment complex down, knowing you. Wanting to stay alive another day, you opted to making some cereal. Minimal effort! Nice. You grab a bowl from one of the overhead cabinets and search for a spoon in your multitude of drawers.

On the top of the fridge you open your favorite cereal and open the fridge eying the milk in the back of the middle shelf. Twisting the cap you give it a quick sniff and a tiny taste test with a nearby cup. Satisfied, you pour your cereal and milk in your bowl and stir it around with your spoon. You turn on the tv and tune into your favorite cartoon. You get comfortable on the couch as you bring the spoon to your mouth. Nothing like watching your favorite show while eating breakfast, lazing the day away.


	2. Let's Go Pet Shopping!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a stressful day at work you decide to take a walk

Days pass like any other. You hop on your bike to the bus station and then catch the bus to get to work. As the warmer months venture closer, your job has been getting busier, and living in a tourist city can get pretty crazy, not to mention the traffic. You were on your shift by yourself most days when business slowed down in the winter, but today it had been unusually busy, and spending most of your shift on your own was,well...well it was shit.

After hours of seemingly non-stop running around, your shift was finally over! "Thank. God." Walking to the break room as fast as you could, you open your locker, grabbing your jacket, purse, and bike helmet. You clock out and tuck the swipe card into your shirt pocket. You waved goodbye to a few of your coworkers, before opening the front door into the crisp air. 

"I'm glad it's not too windy." Wind went through this jacket, yet you still use it to keep warm? Sounds about right. 

You had some time to kill, so you decided to walk along the storefront ease your mind. There were some clothing stores displaying spring apparel in the windows. A few cute dresses with floral patterns and bright colors caught your eye as you walked past. Coincidentally there was a flower shop right next door. Blooms of red and gold still closed, waiting for those first rays of sunshine.

You continue on and thoughts come and go. A new ice cream place prepares to open up it's doors to the public. When was the last time you had ice cream. The children's shop is getting a new shipment in. Those kids are gonna be some happy campers. You notice a family walking out of a pet store-

Pet store? When did that get there? This was first you've seen of it. Curiosity got the better of you and figured why not at least check it out. 

As you pushed the door open, a little bell jingled signaling your presence. Within a matter of seconds you are greeted by an over-zealous employee. "Hello! Welcome to our store where we have a wide variety of products sure to suit all of you pet needs!" This guy was over the top. He was all up in your face and had little regard for personal space. May I help you find something?"

"Uh, no thanks. I'm just looking..." You stuttered.

"We'll if you need anything do not hesitate to let any one of us know!" His smile was wide and reaching borderline creepy.

You nodded and briskly walked away.

You opted to looking at what kinds of pets they sold here. Hamsters running on wheels and through tunnels, bunnies and guinea pigs nibbling on grass, parakeets chirping and repeating little things they've heard, cats lounging in their cubbies, kittens chasing string, varieties of fish hovering in their tanks, turtles and lizards basking under heat lamps, dogs sniffing the treats along the lower shelves. This was a bustling pet store if you've ever seen one. How come you've never seen it before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I promise the next one will be longer. I just have to section them out first! c':

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this mini prologue, and I do have some ideas for future chapters in mind.  
> Any suggestions or tips you may have would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> This AU has consumed me. ;w;


End file.
